psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
''I don't visit this site often. If you want an answer and I've not responded within a few days, try "E-mail this user" or Genealogy:User talk:Robin Patterson. Robin Patterson 05:06, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi Robin Just to say thanks again for dropping by. As you can imagine I have had my head down creating pages but i do notice your contributions and am grateful for them Cheers Joe Morning Robin good to have you around again! How did you copy the categories over as when I have tried I always seemed to lose the formatting and links? I am keeping in the interlanguage links because a lot of the value of the site is that it will provide the core information in psychology in other languages. I've tried to get Angela to set up seperate mirror sites but her advice was to get people to start by coping over the material via these links. So in the Introduction to psychology article (off the main page) I have started copying them over as if they were an ordinary page. I have just circulated the psychological societies in other countries to invite them to start doing this. Always happy for any further advice and help Cheers Lifeartist 05:54, 30 March 2006 (UTC) copyn'paste muddle & templates Dear Robin, Thanks for all the advice, I will try to paste templates too from now on. I hope eventually I'll work out the more difficult stuff, but for now basic will do! Take care, Bri bri 10:50, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Hey Robin We've changed the site around some more since you started contributing. Have a look at our New Main Page and Community Portal to see what we've done. Come and join the discussion on the Community Portal Discussion page and let us know what you would like to do with the Psychology wiki and how you think it could develop. Mostly Zen 16:08, 14 June 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey Robin, This is just my update that I am sending to all Psychology Wiki contributors. I also asked Jim Wales if he could have a look at us and maybe give us a mention, as he always goes on about free knowledge being a good thing. I left a message on his talk page here: message. Hope you are feeling well today :) Mostly Zen Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:32, 10 July 2006 (UTC) All useful stuff Hi Robin Thanks for coming by again. All these suggestions are really appreciated and well work our way through them. Dont stop. Im over at Harvard next month for Wikimania. Are you going. It would be nice to meet if you are. Best wishes.Lifeartist 08:02, 14 July 2006 (UTC) We keep on growing Just a note to thank all our contributors We are currently the 6th largest wiki, of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. See the list at S23 Wikistats for the latest update.Lifeartist 08:19, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Grain of salt, Joe? The real statistics page is probably more use. Robin Patterson 09:04, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Hey Robin, Its good to have people looking at the site and offering advice. Me and Lifeartist are fairly new to wikis and making it up as we go along (with some forward planning) but we are getting there. Outside advice is really useful, so thanks. Mostly Zen 22:54, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Current Events Thanks for adding the calendar function at current events...much appreciated! Is it possible to display 12 months? Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 04:45, 17 February 2007 (UTC)